My Music
by Organized Desaster98
Summary: “Well…my biggest inspiration would have to be my mum…and this girl I once met.” “A girl?” “Yeah…she was the reason I didn’t give up on music. I’ll tell you her story, if you like” Dougie/OC JUST A Dougie fic, the whole thing is like a flashback. RXR HUMOR
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a story that I've been thinking about for a bit so I decided to write it.**

**Dougie/OC**

**Summery- "Well…my biggest inspiration would have to be my mum…and this girl I once met." "A girl?" "Yeah…she was the reason I didn't give up on music. I'll tell you her story, if you like"**

**Disclaimer- I don't own McFLY...damn it**

* * *

**The whole fic is done in Dougie's POV**

"Ladies and gentle men, welcome back to our special with the legendary McFLY!" introduced the female host "We have already touched on the music—but that's not want we want is it girls and boys?"

A loud "No" came from the audience

"You see!" she patted Danny's knee and he laughed

"Well then what do you want?" remarked Harry

"WE WANT TO SEE YOU NAKED!" was the first answer accompanied by laugher and claps

I grinned "We do that show tomorrow, girls."

"oohs" were heard and they were finally quiet

"Anyway," giggled the host "I want to no how all this McFLY Mania got started—What got you going? Let's go down the line."

"Well, like a lot of people know," started Tom "my dad was a musician and he really helped us out."

The audience clapped again"Danny?"

"My mum just told me to go for the stars!" Grinned my friend as he shifted a little bit uncomfortably

"Aw! How sweet—Harry?" she asked

"I just got up one day and said 'Hey! I'm gonna be a drummer from here on out'." He informed

"Oh a motivated man we like _that_ don't we girls!" she yelled to the crowd as they whooped in approval "Last but not least, Dougie? What inspired you?" she crossed her and smiled

I smiled back "Well…my biggest inspiration would be my mum, Jazzie…and this girl I once met."

"A girl?" she sounded interested

"Yeah…she was the reason I didn't give up on music even though I felt like it gave up on me."

"Even _we_ haven't heard this one." Said Harry looking at me rather curiously

"Yeah Doug, have you been holdin' out on us?" asked Danny jokingly

I half smiled "I could tell you her story if you like."

"That would be lovely dreary—go from the very beginning we have plenty of time to kill." Said the host "Tell us every single detail."

"But there are a lot of details..." I trailed off

"The more the better now go on!" she urged

"Alright, I warned you" I said thinking back about _her_, "her name was Marissa Unity Scarlet Inall, but her aunt called her Claire. M-U-S-I-C…Music, that's what I called her."

* * *

_It was an October day, the twelfth to be exact I was fifteen, and we were to get a new student. We didn't know much about her but we knew she was in fact a she. I lazily minded my own business and waited for the teacher to bring her in until I felt a sharp pain to the back of my neck._

"Ouch!" I grabbed my neck and looked behind me to see a boy laughing while holding a makeshift sling-shot made from an elastic.

"Gotcha, Lizard Boy!" he whispered cruelly

"Attention Class!" yelled the teacher over the talking as the girl still stood out of sight. Ever heard the saying "you make a better door than a window"? I see, well the door made an _excellent _door. "This is our new girl—come on in and introduce yourself."

She stepped around the woman and smiled at the large class she would be joining. She had brown hair with red highlights that made it a very pretty mahogany color against her pale skin and grey-green eyes. She was tall with a lean but shapely body.

"Uh…hi." She took a big breath and let it out slowly "I'm Marissa—"

"Full name, Sweetheart." Reminded our teacher while I took my feet off my desk and leaned forward to hear better

"Right…I'm Marissa Unity Scarlet Inall, and incase you haven't noticed—I'm an American." She fidgeted slightly "I just moved here from Massachusetts, and that's pretty much it."

"Thank you, Miss Inall. You may take a seat next to Mr. Poynter. Please raise your hand sir." I did and she ascended the steps and sat down then smiled at me As Marissa approached I could see a black chocker around her neck while I took notice of her black metal and plastic bracelets. "Now, I'm going to the teacher's lounge. You know the drill, do what you want but don't leave the room."

After she closed the door Marissa turned to me "Hello."

"Hi," I held out my hand to her "I'm Douglas but most people call me Dougie."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Dougie. Most people call me Claire." She said

"How do they get Claire out of that long name of yours?" I shyly asked, mind you people…she looked like she belongs in a painting not sitting in a classroom

"Well, I know lots of people and they say I bring Clarity so that's how I got Claire." She said pulling out a piece of paper that looked like random notes, but I saw how she wrote her name

"M-U-S-I-C, Music?" she looked up at me and smiled softly

"Yep, that's me." She said as the guy that hit me with the sling shot came up behind her

"Hi, there, Beautiful I'm Aaron." He held out his hand and she took it with her own soft one "Charmed I'm sure."

I almost gagged…literally.

"Are you a friend of Dougie's?" she asked, all I could think is _aw crap here it comes_

"Oh yeah me and Lizard Boy have been friends for years! Even though he plays the _guitar_." He replied sarcastically

"What's wrong with the guitar?" she asked

"Well, I uh—"

"I think guys who play the guitar are better than Jack Offs that mock the people that have a _real_ talent." She retorted acidicly

"What did you say?" he asked threateningly

"What are you ugly _and_ stupid?" her voice was bitterly sweet

"They were right—Americans have no class." He said stalking back to his seat

"Says the guy who used such a bad pick-up line, right?" she asked me laughing

"Yeah…" I said in astonishment

"Let me re-introduce myself. Hi, I'm Music the American Punk Rock Bitch and you are?" she held out her hand again

I took it "Dougie, the nerdy British guitar-playing lizard breeder."

"And you said my name was long?" she smirked rolling her eyes right before the bell rang "Will I see you around?"

"Yeah, if you look." She grinned and nodded then walked into the crowd of students while I followed on my own

* * *

**Tell me if you like the story please!**

**Dougie fans UNITE!**

**-OD98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow, I have three reviews! That's surprising because it says I have no hits lol must be a glitch.**

**Big thanks to Younggryffindor for being my very first reviewer! –Claps- ^-^ and another thanks to a really cool person that's been there since the beginning Chantelle Cullen! Btw Chantelle you're on my favorite authors' list lol!**

**And last but not least my third reviewer, Holly360. I specialize in different, lol and thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Dougie…or McFLY but you know there is no McFLY without him :) nor do I own Blink-182**

* * *

_I thought about Music the whole day, nothing else. I couldn't focus on anything besides her when she walked in the room. She was so perfect, that's what I always thought about her._

The end of the day soon came and I left the building twenty minutes after everyone else, I did that every day to avoid the jerks that liked to harass me. That day was different though because as I passed under the foyer I noticed a pair of legs daggling from the rafters

"Hi Dougie!" my heart froze

"Music?! Have you lost your bloody mind?!" I yelled failing miserably at not wanting to look up her skirt but succeeding at being in the wrong spot to do the deed

"Not that I'm aware of. Why do you ask?" she gently kicked her legs back and forth "And how did you guys come up with the word 'Bloody' anyway? I mean seriously, the stuff that I've heard to day—what the hell is snooker?!" she seethed throwing her hands in air which jostled her around a bit

"I'll explain later—how did you even get up there?" I asked in amazement

"The same way I'm gonna get down." She picked up her bag and stood walking some ten meters to the nearest support beam, casually gliding down the last three meters to the ground "You see?"

"Hold that thought while my heart starts beating regularly…" I muttered under my breath

"Heard that." She said as we started walking together

"So what fun did you have today?" I asked looking at my feet being sure not to trip

"Oh tons and tons—I met Aaron again only he had friends this time and they didn't like we too much." She grinned "That's why I was up there."

"Nice…" I half smiled

"Yeah, so why don't people hear like you very much?" she asked a little sourly

"If I knew that I wouldn't be a loser." I shrugged "it's no big deal really."

"It is too and I happen to think you're pretty cool." She said defiantly

"Thanks, I think you're cool too." She smiled "So what kinds of music do you like?"

"Oh Evanescence, Staind stuff like that—but I really love Blink—"

"182!" we finished together "Oh man they're so great—"

"Yeah I mean punk rock is so awesome!" she stopped for a second and pulled out a piece of paper in a small protective case "I got them to sign my ticket to there concert and take a picture with them!"

"No way!" I moved behind her so I could look at it over her shoulder and sure enough there was a ticket with there names on it and a Polaroid of Tom Delonge giving her a kiss on the cheek while the other two were in the back ground smiling "Yu are the luckiest person alive! Tom is my idol!" her eye lit up happily

"Really?! Mine too!" we talked about Blink for the few miles we had to walk home

"Hey where do you live anyway?" I asked suddenly as she looked at an ink smear on her hand

"Uh…good question…Oh right around this corner!" she said pointing to the house across the street from mine

"well that's my house over there, maybe we could walk to school together tomorrow?" I offered shyly not really looking at her

"I'd like that. Well…I'll see you tomorrow Dougie." She started walking backwards a few meters before colliding with a tree "Damn it!" she said cursing to herself, it made me chuckle "That didn't happen ok?" she prompted

"Sure. Bye, Music." She smiled warmly and said the same to me before turning and walking inside

"Who was that Doug?" asked Jazzie my sister at the kitchen table as I entered

"A friend." Was all I replied before turning on my heel to go to my small room

I threw my bag on my bed and kicked off my shoes quickly pulling out my guitar. _"She said she likes the guitar…"_ I said strumming a chord to get warmed up. Before playing the acoustic version of Blink's Wasting Time

_I'm wasting time thinking about a girl  
And stealing her away from her world  
She and I would run away  
I think of all the things that I'd say_

We'd talk about important things  
And I picture it in my dreams  
She'd teach me about modern art  
And I'd show her it's okay to fart and

Maybe I'd impress her  
By being in a band and  
Maybe if I act real tough  
She'd let me hold her hand and  
Maybe I'll win her heart  
By writing this song about her

Sometimes I sit at home and  
Wonder if she's sitting at home  
Thinking of me and wondering if I'm  
Sitting at home, thinking about her  
Or am I just wasting my time

Remembering how she laughed at Kinko's  
When I made fun of that guy  
Remebering the look she gave me  
When I told her that I used to fry

I really want to ask her out  
But my ego could never take it  
And even if I got the balls  
You know that the Cougar would never make it

And in my town you can't drive naked

And maybe I'd impress her  
By being in a band and  
Maybe if I act real tough  
She'd let me hold her hand and  
Maybe I'll win her heart  
By writing this song about her

Sometimes I sit at home and  
Wonder if she's sitting at home  
Thinking of me and wondering if I'm  
Sitting at home, thinking about her  
Or am I just wasting my time

Am I just wasting my time  
Am I just wasting my time  
Am I just wasting my time thinking about a girl

"It's love!" yelled Jazzie outside my door

"Mum!" I whined "Make Jazz go away!"

"Behave you two!" way her muffled reply

"_Haha, I won this round Jazz."_ I thought evilly _"What are you gonna do now, Sis?"_

"Hey Mum, I saw Dougie talking with the new girl across the street today…" she hinted

"Dougie is that true?" mum sounded surprised

"Jazz…you suck." This whole conversation was happening while I was on the other side of the door, mind you "Yeah, Mum, I was."

"Is she nice? I saw her wearing a shirt with that band you like's name on it, Blank-152 was it?" I sighed

"Bl—INK- one EIGHTY-two, Mum. That's her favorite band also and yes she is nice." I said in a bored tone

"What's her name?" asked Jazzie eagerly

"Marissa Unity Scarlet Inall but some people call her Claire." I could hear Jazz trying to pick the lock on my door, well she might have succeeded but I had a chair propped up against it

She stopped "How did they get Claire outta all that?"

What can I say, people, we're related.

"That's what I asked but then I just decided to call her Music, ok? Now leave me alone!" I glared at the door while being surprised I wasn't burning wholes

"Music? M-u-s…Oh I get it—that's cute!" cooed my mother "I'm going over to say Hello!"

"_No, No, No, NO, NO, NO, NO!"_ I yelled in my head "That's ok Mum, why don't you give them some time to adjust? They _did_ moved all the way from America…"

"Maybe you're right…" she hesitated

"No time like the present!" chimed Jazzie "can I go, too?"

"How about we all go?" damn it

* * *

**Sorry, sorry! This chapter is a little longer than the other but still kind of short, sorry! I think I said sorry enough.**

**RXR ^-^**

**-OD98**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! New update for you!**

**Dougie/OC**

**Disclaimer-noooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Dougie's POV**

* * *

_I have never wanted to be hit by a car so badly in my life. I practically walked in slow-mo across the street and Jazzie pulled me the rest of the way up the walk._

"This is pay-back for anything you've done and _will do_." sibling rivalry, character building or cruel and unusual punishment? You decide.

My mum rang the bell and a woman with short blonde hair answered it.

"Hi, there." she smiled a familiar smile, Music's soft, pretty "hello" greeting is what it reminded me of

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Poynter from across the street--these are my kids Dougie and Jasmine." I smiled awkwardly

"Oh well, I'm Mrs. Inall, please come in!" she stepped aside and we all sat down at their table. The two three of them got right to talking. "Marissa, my girl, has had the move a little rough--it being her birthday and all and that the move was so sudden! I'm surprised she was willing as she was to leave everything behind."

"Strong girl, good character trait." commented my mother "Her birth day? She doesn't know anyone here, who is there to throw a party?" Mum had a soft spot for kids of all ages

"She set up her computer with a web cam--that's what she's probably doing right now." she sighed "They threw her an early party and gave her an electric guitar, an acoustic guitar, and a keyboard--this house is never quiet now!" I half smiled and chuckled "Dougie...Dougie?" her eye brows pinched together "Oh! She talked about you as she ran up the steps!"

My face felt hot "What'd she say?"

Mrs. Inall smiled "Um, 'Can't talk now Mom--met a nice guy named Dougie he lives across the street. Don't go and say hi, that would be embarrassing.' Then she ran off. You can go up to her room if you want, first door on the left."

I looked to my mum and she nodded. I headed up stairs thinking of what I could say when I saw her...I ended up with nothing! So I just decided to wing it.

_"Tell us more about this guy, Claire!"_ said a mechanic-sounding voice

"He's so sweet, he plays the guitar and his name is Dougie." She said facing the opposite wall, completely oblivious to me

_"Yeah, yeah. The name doesn't matter--is he cute?!"_ came a different voice, I looked over her shoulder and saw five girls crammed into one small space on her monitor screen. One was black with dark, pin-strait blonde-streaked hair, maybe an Eighties retro girl. Another was really pale with pitch-black hair and black lips, a Victorian style Goth. Two were preppy looking twins both with platinum blonde hair. The last was an Asian girl with extremely long black hair--she was the one that spotted me.

_"I'll say he is! Hey Buddy--You're really hot!" _she yelled at me

Music whipped around with wide eyes "Uh...Hi..."

_"Do you have a brother?!"_ one twin yelled

"Kayli!" she yelled

"Nope, sorry." my face was red hot but I tried not to show how nervous I was

_"Hey, Claire, we're gonna go ok?"_ said the Goth

"I love you the most, Kris." Sighed Music

_"No!"_

_"Kris, come on!"_ five pairs of hands went for the mouse

_"You can't do tha--"_ click, they were gone

She turned to me again "Well...that wasn't awkward at all." She smiled making me feel a little better

"Yeah, my mum came over to say hello. She made me come to--"

"What you didn't want to see me?" she pouted out her lip and made puppy eyes

"Now that's now fair." she grinned

"Are you just going to stand in my door way or are you going to come in?" she stood taking my hand and leading me to her bed

"Tell me more about yourself." I suddenly asked taking her by surprise "Where are you from?"

"New York--Manhattan actually." she laid her head against the pillow

"What's it like?" I asked

"It's so _alive_. Always has a new noise for me to listen to." she smiled like remembering a good memory "The noise scars you at first because it's so different but once you get used to it the noise becomes almost like a panicked rhapsody."

"Oh..."

"That's only at night, the day is full of different looking people and places. I think you'd like it there, Dougie. I know I did..." she lolled her head over in my direction and smiled softly

_"I probably would if you were there with me..."_ I thought "Yeah, it sounds great."

"It was. So tell me about you." she patted the side of the bed using no words to ask if I would lay down with her...in a bed..._alone_...score!

She scooted over slightly to make room for me and we just talked for hours, finding more things in common. While I laid there I could smell her perfume, and see several colors in her hair That is until I was _rudely awakened_ from my nice holiday.

"Dougie, Mum and I are leaving--"Jazzie opened the door and got the sick satisfaction that she wanted "Comfy?"

I glared at her "why are you so evil?"

"Be nice" warned Music "Hi, I'm Marissa. I'm sure you have your selection of things to call me, by now." Jazzie grinned a little

"Hi I'm Dougie's sister, Jazzie. Can I call you Scarlet?" Music stood up and shook Jazz's hand

"Sure. Doug I guess you gotta go." she looked disappointed but held strong

"Yeah, maybe we could hang out tomorrow after school if you aren't busy anyway..." I asked cautiously after Jazz was out of ear-shot

"I don't know..." she teased "Where else would I be, honestly, Dougie?" She walked with me down the stairs "Well, see ya."

"Bye." It took all my willpower not to look behind me until I got to my steps _"ok...now look cool and confident...or try to anyway." _

Looking through her windows I saw Music's face for an instant before the curtains were sharply pulled close _"I caught her looking! Haha, I knew that article on how to get girls would be helpful..."_

I practically sprinted up the stairs. The reason for my hurry you ask? Beats me. I just wanted to go think--yeah, me _think_, I knew she was special right then and there.

* * *

**Thanks, sorry this isn't one of my best chaps. RXR**

**-OD98**


End file.
